


Supersoldiers Are Prone to Fainting Spells

by SabTheFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, tom holland's lip sync battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabTheFangirl/pseuds/SabTheFangirl
Summary: The Avengers watch Peter's Lip Sync Battle (the Tom Holland lip sync battle that everyone saw and loved... yeah that one). Some love it. And some are... a little shocked.Can be read alone, but is in the same universe as "Just Like Daddy". For anyone interested, this fic takes place a few years after Tony and Peter go on Ellen.





	Supersoldiers Are Prone to Fainting Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the response I got was so amazing that you guys have motivated me to keep writing right away! Thank you so much to everyone that has left kudos and commented! It really means the world to me! This one is obvs inspired by Tom Holland’s Lip Sync battle with Zendaya. That sexy motherfucker is too perfect for this world.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I know it's pretty short, but I thought I'd just write a cute little one shot since I've seen Tom Holland's performance like a million times on YouTube by now. 
> 
> Kudos and comments (constructive criticism is very much appreciated) and love would be amazing! Thanks!

Steve called out to JARVIS to turn the TV off. The… display… that had been on the screen promptly turned black and Steve turned to look at his husband. Tony, who had been sitting right next to him, looked just as stunned as Steve. All around the room the Avengers were in similar states. Clint had fallen off his perch about 30 seconds in, as soon as it had all taken a turn for the… shocking. Bruce and Thor were both comically wide eyed, eyebrows trying to hide in their hairlines. Natasha was the only one that looked relatively nonplussed, but that could be because the Red Room had trained her to be statue-like in the face of the apocalypse. She had however stopped filing her nails, so it could be said that she was just as surprised as the rest of them. 

Peter of course was beside himself with excitement. 

“Soooooo,” Peter was practically bouncing in his seat on the couch. “Whatcha guys think? I totally rocked that, right? I mean, that flip at the end, where I’m just like- bam! The end! With the rain! It was all the dancer’s ideas. I mean, the Singing in the Rain part was obviously mine- I know how much you like that movie Pops- and then this one guy was like, Rihanna. Rihanna! It was just perfect! Like yeah man! Let’s do it! And then the whole dancing thing? Didn’t think I could actually dance, but it’s not actually that hard. Kinda like training. I mean, I knew being Spiderman had to have some sort of benefits for normal Peter Parker life, right? Right!” Peter finally took a breath and noticed the lack of reaction around the room. 

“Did you guys not like it?” He asked tentatively. 

Of course, no one could bare to see the heartbroken look that was starting to cross his face. This was their little Peter, the boy had them all wrapped around their fingers the second he came into the tower for the first time all those years ago. 

“No! No-“

“Of course not, Petey!”

“It was entertainment of the most amusing variety!” 

“It was great!” 

The Avengers all stumbled over themselves in an attempt to appease their little boy. Well, not so little anymore, especially since he’d embraced life in the spotlight more readily than anyone had ever anticipated. Ever since he’d had his debut on Ellen with Tony a few years ago, the world couldn’t get enough of him. Peter was invited to all the A-list parties, and as soon as it was discovered that he was interested in photography, he’d blown up the artistic world as well. And with offers from the biggest and greatest names in the industry (all of which Tony insisted he would have set his son up with eventually, they were Tony’s associates first goddammit) Peter began to make his own name for himself. How he did it while still going to NYU and being Spiderman, his family had no idea. Actually, he had been slacking in school but Peter had accessed the system and changed his semester grades a few points. Something that only he and JARVIS had to know about. 

“My son,” Steve still seemed to be in that initial stage of shock. “Was wearing fishnets. On national TV.” 

“And already trending on Twitter,” Tony added helpfully, looking up from his tablet. “Wow. Was definitely not expecting that underoo.” He quirked an eyebrow and smiled. 

Clint barked out a laugh. “He’s definitely following his dad’s fashion sense!” 

Tony pouted and glared at Clint. “And what is that supposed to mean?” 

“Dude. You in the eighties was the funniest thing in the world. Those gold pants?” Clint dissolved into another fit of laughter, becoming the actual definition of ROTFLMAO. 

“What gold pants?” Peter asked innocently.

“Nothing!” Tony shouted hastily. “Nothing you need to worry about! Just be proud of being as awesome as your old man.”

“Our son. Booty shorts?” Steve asked faintly. 

Tony turned towards Steve and nodded gravely. “Our son was wearing a corset.” Steve paled dramatically. “And fucking rocked it! High five!” 

It should be noted that Steve was in such a state of shock that he didn’t even comment on Tony’s language; an unprecedented event in their relationship of over twenty years. 

Peter leaned over Steve in his comatose state and proceeded to give his cooler dad a high five. Never let it be said that Peter didn’t pick favorites. Well, until his dad started freaking out about parties. Then his pops was his favorite. He also made better food. And could be counted on to pick him up on time and not leave him stranded for five hours. Okay, so his dad and pops tied for favorites most of the time. But right now, it was definitely Dad. 

“Pops,” Peter said, starting to feel a tiny bit responsible about Steve’s current catatonic state. “If it makes you feel any better I promise never to wear the booty shorts when you can see me.”

Steve turned slowly to look at his son, head tilted slightly in confusion. 

“…does that mean?”

“Oh my god they let you keep the outfit!” Clint shouted, fist pumping the air. 

Natasha quirked an eyebrow at Peter’s slight fidgeting. 

“I think you mean he stole the outfit,” she said smirking. 

“Please,” Tony said, waving a dismissive hand at Natasha. “If the studios really wanted to make sure no one took home souvenirs, they’d keep the stuff more locked up.”

“I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE THIS OUTFIT AS WELL!” Thor shouted as he stood up suddenly. “I wish to sing in the rain with my fair nephew!”

Steve face palmed. He may not survive the evening. 

“Thor,” Peter started seriously. “I would be honored to have a matching slutty Rihanna outfit with you.” 

Cheering, Thor picked Peter up by the waist and spun him around. 

“WE SHALL BE TWINNING!”

“Please tell me you recorded that JARVIS,” Tony said, eyeing his son being suffocated by his teammate. 

“Dude. Viral gold,” Clint said. 

Tony patted his husband on the shoulder in consolation. “It’s okay. Honestly, he could be wearing the fishnets for his prostitution career. Instead he’s using it to dance like a pro. I’d say that means we raised a pretty good son.” 

“Tony,” Steve started as he slowly looked up from his hands. “If we’re measuring our success as parents based on whether or not our son became a person of the night, I think we already failed.” 

Tony laughed. “It’s okay then. We can always get another one! Maybe the next one will get a face full of piercings!” 

This of course caused Steve to faint. However, at JARVIS’ insistence that the captain would be fine, everyone proceeded to toast to Peter’s successful TV performance. 

Two weeks later, when Peter, Thor, and Clint walked a red carpet in matching fishnets, booty shorts, and corsets, Steve was able to keep his composure. However, he did faint at the sight of his husband in Tony’s 1980’s skin tight gold pants. But that story isn’t exactly rated ‘G’. *wink* *wink*


End file.
